


Storytales

by Mari_Keiyou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hearing Voices, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Random & Short, Sad, Sans Makes Puns, updates randomly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Keiyou/pseuds/Mari_Keiyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*what will be* A series of short stories in no chronological order based around the antics of characters from Undertale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Small Victories

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is loosely based on another fic of mine called "Aftermath of an Aftermath".

“wh-where are you taking me!?”

Sans thought it was bad enough he was on the floor and staring up at the ceiling of Grillby's bar, surrounded by sounds of whooping and shocked chatter while his head pounded to the point his dizzy skull couldn’t see straight anymore. So it definitely didn’t help when Grillby popped in front of his line of fuzzy vision and forcefully took him by the arm, hefting him upright and weaving him through the rowdy crowd that took up most of the interior of the bar that night.

“If you want to start fights I have no choice but to escort you out.” Grillby snapped back.

“i-i didn’t start it!” 

Grillby sighed loudly as he opened the door and marched out with Sans in tow. “...I know.”

Sans took a step back from Grillby after he let him go and tried to stare down the flamey elemental, but the cockeyed look in his orbs almost made it comical. “if ya know, then why’d ya kick me out?!”

“Because I’m leaving with you.”

Sans blinked a few times. “eh?!”

Grillby gestured to the bar. “I had Red take over counter duty since she’s become so acquainted with mixing drinks recently.” He caught Sans around his middle when the drunky skeleton wobbled a little too much for his own liking. “Watch your footing, Sans.”

“i’m fine...” Sans grumbled, his face dusting blue when Grillby held him closer. “but i’m definitely gonna have a black eye socket later, that’s for sure.”

Grillby shook his head. “That part I refuse to pity you about...”

Sans walked slowly, hugging the arm Grillby held him steady with as he rambled about the fight he got into with Doggo. “he had no right... no-nobody’s allowed to say bad things about pap... not even me.”

“I agree, Sans.”

“that guy was just jealous he doesn’t have a cool bro like i do!”

“I do recall he has at least five other siblings.”

“and they ain’t pap, is why he’s jealous!”

“Maybe.”

“don’t ‘maybe’ it grill, it’s true.” Sans’s voice hitched when he said that last line and Grillby paused to look at Sans.

“Sans?” Grillby noticed the soft wet tears sliding out of the skeletons sockets. “Are you alright?”

“no...” Sans rubbed at his eyes. “af- after dad just-” He stopped talking, eyes pin pricking as he tried to dig for a different subject, but hiccuped instead.

"Your dad?" 

“... grillz, i tried to raise pap to believe in himself." Sans finally said after awhile. "when we were kids, it-it wasn't easy... he’d spend hours blaming himself for shit that wasn’t even his fault... i hated it."

Sans stopped walking, he shook as he continued to talk, possibly more than he'd have liked if he were sober enough to realize. "i didn’t want him falling apart like that-like me... i told him...told him to treat every moment like it was special, like it was a victory... yeah sometimes it rubs people the wrong way, i get it... but he’s happier this way..." He looked up at Grillby, eyes betraying just how much Doggo's words from earlier stung him, even without the black eye.

"is that so wrong?!!”

Grillby stepped in front of Sans, kneeling down in the snow to stare level with Sans. “No, and don’t ever think it.” 

He pulled Sans into a deep hug, letting the short skeleton sob quietly on his shoulder, the wetness be damned. 

"grillbz..."

"Yes, Sans?"

"i think i'm gonna be sick."

Grillby spent the rest of their walk pausing occasionally to let Sans retch into the bushes.


	2. Poetry in Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is trying to have fun a play-date with her tall skelly friend and learns a bit of poetry...

“THIS ONE IS MY FAVORITE, BY FAR...” Papyrus gushed, scooting a figurine that towered above all the other toys-err; ‘battle action figures’ on his table. “HE’S A GIANT THAT HAILS FROM THE INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS WORLD OF BLOODY SWORD FIGHTS AND CARNAGE... BUT DEEP DOWN HE'S A HOPELESS ROMANTIC WHO SECRETLY WRITES POETRY.”

“What kind of poetry?” Frisk asked, sitting kiddy corner of the low table and poking at one of the many soldiers, surprised to find a tiny sword was made of real metal.

“ONLY THE MOST WONDERFUL POETRY OF ALL TIME; THE GLORIOUS HAIKU.”

_‘This is sharp... I like it’_

Shaking the strange thought away, Frisk looked up quizzically at their tall skeleton friend. “Hai-ku?”

_‘I could use this...’_

“AH, ALLOW ME TO DEMONSTRATE.” He stood up tall and posed proudly. “HAIKU IS A POETRY IN ARTFORM, IT RELIES ON A STRING OF SEVENTEEN SYLLABLES TO TELL A STORY IN MOTION.” He chuckled. “LUCKILY FOR YOU, MY HUMAN FRIEND; YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF A HAIKU MASTER, OBSERVE:

THE GREAT PAPYRUS  
HANGING OUT WITH HIS GOOD FRIEND  
A HUMAN CHILD.

_‘Just a little stab, see what it does...’_

Frisk clapped their hands in another attempt to drown out the horrid thoughts. “I like that, can I hear more?”

_‘It should be enough to leave some nice scars’_

‘Just shut up... please.’

“I’D BE HAPPY TO SMALL FRIEND!” Papyrus gushed. 

‘Don’t do this to me... I’m trying to have fun.’

_‘Seeing how well a tiny blade stabs can be fun too...’_

I TELL A POEM  
ANOTHER ONE FOR MY FRIEND  
THEY ARE THE GREATEST

Frisk smiled and clapped again, keeping their trembling hands busy when they felt the pull to tug the tiny sword from the figurine. 

“THANK YOU THANK YOU, I’M HAPPY TO HAVE MADE YOU SMILE MY HUMAN FRIEND!”

_‘Think he’d still smile if the little blade cut off his head?’_

‘He’s happy... I’m happy... why are you doing this...’

Suddenly the door opened and a small skeletal head popped into the room. “heh, nice job bro.”

“OH, HELLO SANS.” Papyrus said, turning away from Frisk, unaware that the kid was battling away with a stray thought they didn’t want.

Sans glanced at Frisk and the whites of his orbs seemed to train on them briefly. “i got one for ya that’ll blow both your socks off.”

“I WOULD HOPE NOT...” Papyrus huffed. “THERE’S ALREADY ENOUGH OF YOUR SOCKS SCATTERED ABOUT, WE DON’T NEED ANY MORE.”

a bonehead walked by  
he heard a noise from inside  
a humerus sound

Papyrus made a noise of delight and applauded. “BROTHER THAT WAS IMPRESSIVE I-” He suddenly looked agitated. “WAIT A MINUTE, WAS THERE A PUN IN THAT?!”

The short skeleton’s grin widened and he took a silent bow before slipping back into the hallway.

“AUGGGHHH!!!”

Frisk was on the floor laughing so hard that the unwanted voice was long gone. 

Later on, after the play date; Frisk briefly thought back on it and couldn’t help but feel thankful.


End file.
